Leader, Bukan Hanya Karena Kau yang 'Paling Tua'
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Onew menceritakan keluh kesahnya sebagai leader kepada Leeteuk. Ahhh... Summary macam apa ini.. Dibaca aja deh chingu yah?    RCL yaa?


**Title : **Leader, Bukan Hanya Karena Kau yang 'Paling Tua'

**Author : **DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

**Main Cast : **Jinki, Leeteuk

**Support Cast : **Super Junior, SHINee

**Length : **Oneshoot

**Genre : **Family, Friendship

**Rating : **General

**Tag : **Jinki, Leeteuk, SHINee, Super Junior

**Summary : **Leeteuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya sebagai leader kepada Leeteuk. Ahhh... Summary macam apa ini.. Dibaca aja deh chingu yah? ^^

**A.N :** jangan lupa buat RCL ^^ hehehe, gomapta~~~ *plaakk

*bow

Happy reading dears ^^

**Don't be silent reader ! And don't plagiat or copy my FF, arasseo? Hehe...**

**ENJOY ^^ !**

Leader, Bukan Hanya Karena Kau yang 'Paling Tua'

*Onew pov*

Aku sedang berada di ruang praktik di kantor SM Entertainment. Hendak latihan untuk SMTown World Tour di Jepang minggu depan. Ku buka tasku untuk mencari celana trainingku. Ehh? Kok nggak ada? Dimana? Perasaan tadi juga udah ku siapkan di pinggir kasurku. Aiissshh.. masa lupa ku masukkan tas sih? Pabo! Ku keluarkan semua isi tasku ke lantai. Terlihat bodoh memang, seorang leader SHINee duduk di pojokkan sambil membuang-buang isi tasnya. Mencari sesuatu yang rupanya nihil. Rupanya aku benar-benar lupa memasukkan celana trainingku. Masa iya aku harus menari dengan celana super ketat yang saat ini ku pakai? Haissshh, kenapa juga SHINee harus mempunyai designer khusus yang seperti Han Saeng Baek itu. Dia terus saja memberi kami berbagai macam celana ketat...

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan hendak pulang ke dorm untuk mengambil celana trainingku ketika suara cempreng itu mengagetkanku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Almighty Key? "Ya! Kau mau kemana JinKi hyung? Kau tau kan kalau sebentar lagi latihan akan di mulai?"

Aku menoleh, KiBum telah berganti pakaian dengan kaos dan celana trainingnya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh prihatin melihat keadanku. Sialan banget sih bocah ini. ==a "Kau ini daritadi ngapain sih? Nggak segera ganti malah ngeberantakain tasmu. Aku malas membereskannya tau!"

Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku dengan bingung. "Sepertinya aku lupa membawa celana trainingku. Aku akan ke dorm sebentar untuk mengambilnya," kataku akhirnya sebelum hak bicaraku direbut olehnya lagi.

Dia mendecakkan lidahnya. Lalu dia berjalan menuju tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu. Celana trainingku! Ternyata dia membawakannya untukku. Haishhh... Seketika itu juga kepercayaanku sebagai leader turun lagi. Apa yang pernah ku lakukan untuk SHINee? Aku bahkan sering lupa membawa celana trainingku. Jatah bicara saat kami memenangkan penghargaan pun lebih banyak Key daripada aku. Oke, aku bisa memaklumi hal itu karena memang Key itu orangnya cerewet. Tapi, selalu saja aku merasa kalau aku ini nggak pantas menjadi leader.

Ku ambil celana trainingku yang KiBum sodorkan. "Cepatlah ganti hyung. Minho, Taemin dan Jonghyun hyung juga sedang ganti."

"Terimakasih Kibum ah..." Aku mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang praktik. Ketika aku berjalan ke arah ruang ganti, aku merasa ingin ke kamar mandi. Jadi ku putuskan untuk ke kamar mandi dulu sambil berjalan-jalan untuk menenangkan diri.

Ahhh,, leader.. tugas yang berat. Apa sih keistimewaanku hingga aku di pilih menjadi leader SHINee? Kenapa nggak KiBum saja? Sepertinya dia lebih pantas mendapatkan hal itu. Dialah yang sering memperhatikan kebutuhan kami. Bukan aku...

*Leeteuk pov*

Aku sedang berdiri di balkon atas kantor SM Entertainment. Memandang langit malam di atasku, membiarkan rambut basahku mengering terkena tiupan angin. Aku baru saja selesai mandi setelah berlatih untuk SMTown World Tour besok, sambil menunggung dongsaengsku yang sedang mandi ku putuskan untuk menyendiri disini.

Bintang... Ku lihat sebuah rasi bintang. Ku hitung bintang yang terlihat berkumpul di suatu titik itu.. 1, 2, 3, 4 ... 11, 12, 13... Wahh.. Seperti anggota grupku... Super Junior. Eh.. tunggu, Super Junior M, ya... jangan melupakan Zhoumi dan Henry.. Aku melihat dua buah bintang mendekat ke arah rasi bintang yang tadi ku hitung. *author : butuh imajinasi tinggi untuk membayangkan hal ini. Emang bisa gitu ya bintang berjalan dan mendekat perlahan? Reader : Adanya juga bintang jatuh kali thor! Dasar author amatir!*

Aku tersenyum. Kapan saat itu akan terjadi lagi? Saat Super Junior dengan UTUH berdiri gagah di atas panggung Super Show. Ber-15.. bukan ber-12 ataupun hanya ber-10... Aku merindukan mereka semua... HanKyung, KiBum, KangIn..

Ahhh... Aku menghembuskan nafasku.

*Onew pov*

Seandainya aku bisa seperti Leeteuk hyung... Langkahku terhenti saat mataku melihat sosok itu. Namja dengan rambut kecoklatan itu sedang berdiri sambil memegang besi di balkon. Dia pasti Leeteuk hyung...

Aku mendekatinya. Menepuk pundaknya pelan agar tidak mengagetkannya. "Leeteuk hyung?"

Dia menoleh, saat menemukan sosokku di berdiri di hadapannya dia segera tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipi di sudut kiri bibirnya. Senyuman lembut itu... Aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyumku, menunjukkan eye smileku.

Aku segera membungkukkan badanku untuk menyalaminya. Dia menepuk punggungku pelan seakan memintaku untuk nggak usah melakukan hal itu.

"Ada apa JinKi ah?" tanyanya lembut. Pancaran matanya penuh kasih sayang. Tidak hanya pada member Super Junior, dia tetap menunjukkan sikap hangat kepada seluruh orang yang di temuinya. Leeteuk adalah hyung favoritku...

Aku ikut berdiri di sampingnya, memegang besi di depanku, mataku menerawang. Aku ingin mengeluarkan keluh kesahku padanya. Super Junior sunbae selalu bilang mereka akan segera bercerita pada Leeteuk hyung kalau mereka memiliki masalah. Hmm... Apa kalau aku bercerita tentang masalahku padanya dia nggak akan keberatan? Kami terdiam cukup lama.

"Kalau ada masalah, katakanlah... siapa tau aku bisa membantu," katanya tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya terkejut, memelototkan mataku, emang sih nggak bisa maksimal bagi mataku yang super sipit ini.

Dia tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah heranku. "Jangan terkejut seperti itu donk. Aku hanya menebak kok..." dia kembali melihat ke atas langit. "JinKi ah, kau bisa melihat bintang-bintang itu? Coba kau hitung ada berapa.."

Aku menuruti keinginannya. "Ada 15 hyung, kenapa?" tanyaku polos. Dia menghela nafas perlahan. "Ahhh! Mianhae hyung, aku mengerti..." Ya, pasti dia merindukan semua member SuJu berkumpul bersama lagi. Tanganku meraih jemarinya, meremasnya perlahan untuk memberi dukungan. "Bukankah hyung pernah berkata kalau terpisah untuk hanyalah masalah waktu. Kalau hyung meminta orang percaya dengan kata-kata hyung, maka hyung sendiri harus percaya dengan kata-kata itu..." kataku. Ahhh, darimana aku bisa mendapatkan kata-kata sebijak ini? Aku belum pernah bicara sebijak ini kepada SHINee...

Dia tersenyum lagi, "Iya aku percaya kok... Aku hanya merindukan mereka... Oya, ada apa? Karena aku udah mengatakan keluh kesahku padamu, kali ini kau wajib mengatakan hal yang mengganjal pikiranmu. Oke?"

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku. Aduhhh gimana yah mengatakannya? "Ehmmm, Hyung? Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menjadi leader yang seperti dirimu?"

Dia menatapku... Lama... Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit lagi. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku... aku merasa kalau aku ini nggak pernah becus menjadi leader. Alasan kenapa aku jadi leader hanyalah karena aku ini member paling tua di SHINee. Aku ini sama sekali nggak punya pemimpin seperti dirimu Hyung," kataku lagi.

"Jinki ah~ leader... bukan hanya karena dia yang tertua dalam suatu grup. SooMan sonsaengnim memilihmu karena kau memang pantas menjadi leader... Karena kau mampu.."

Aku hendak membuka mulutku ketika dia menatapku dan melalui tatapan matanya aku bisa tau kalau dia melarangku untuk bicara terlebih dahulu. Ku urungkan niatku untuk bicara.

Dia menghirup nafas lagi dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Jinki ah~ kau tau? Menjadi seorang leader untuk 13 orang itu tidaklah mudah... Selama 5 tahun aku berusaha memahami masing-masing karakter dari mereka, membuat kami semua dapat melebur menjadi satu. Terkadang tingkah mereka benar-benar memberiku tekanan... Tapi yang membuatku kuat adalah, aku sadar kalau aku ini 'hyung' bagi mereka. Kalau aku lemah, bagaimana dengan mereka? Mereka membutuhkanku sebagai kakak mereka."

Dia tersenyum lagi sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, ku lihat matanya menerawang jauh. "Seperti halnya grup idola lain, nggak semua sih tapi kebanyakan... Mereka akan berkembang baik selama 5 tahun, memenangkan banyak penghargaan dan berhasil mengembangkan citranya hingga ke berbagai negara, tapi kemudian... mereka bubar... Tau kah kau betapa takutnya aku dengan kata-kata itu? Bubar... Sungguh aku nggak ingin kata-kata itu menghampiri Super Junior... Seperti halnya kehidupan, JinKi ah~ Nggak akan ada yang abadi... Nggak akan ada yang 'selamanya' Tapi... Super Junior adalah sesuatu yang ingin ku jaga selamanya..." Dia menutup matanya sebentar, airmata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Ya Tuhan... hati orang ini begitu baik. Ku rengkuh bahunya kedalam dekapanku... Ahh hyung, uljimayo...

"JinKi ah~~ jagalah SHINee, jadilah yang terbaik bagi mereka, bimbinglah mereka dengan baik. Jangan biarkan SHINee memiliki masalah seperti DBSK ataukah Super Junior. Buatlah rasa kekeluargaan yang kental di antara kalian.. Kalian sudah cukup lama tinggal bersama, anggaplah mereka itu saudara sedarahmu..." katanya sambil terisak di dalam dekapanku. Aku mengelus punggungnya penuh sayang. Aku mengerti hyung, terimakasih...

"Ara hyung, jeongmal gomawo..." kataku. Leeteuk hyung melepaskan pelukanku. Dia tersenyum dalam tangisannya.

"Aku tau kau bisa JinKi. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau ini nggak pantas menjadi leader, karena aku sendiri bisa melihat pancaran jiwa pemimpin dari matamu."

Aku tersenyum. Leeteuk hyung memang yang terbaik di seluruh SM! Kata-katanya benar-benar bijak, ahhh.. nggak salah aku memilih untuk bercerita padanya.

"Hyung, aku janji padamu... Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, untuk SHINee dan juga untuk SM Family, karena kita semua adalah saudara..."

Dia mengangguk lalu menghapus airmata yang sempat mengotori wajah malaikatnya.

_**"Bounce**__**to**__**you**_**, **_**Bounce**__**to**__**you**_** nae gaseumeun neol  
hyanghae japhil sudo eobseul mankeum ttwigo inneungeol"**

Handphone Leeteuk hyung berbunyi. "Yeobosseo?"

"Ne hyung! Kau dimana?" suara Donghae hyung terdengar sampai ke telingaku.

"Apa Hae? Kenapa di sana ribut sekali sih? Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aissshhh... Ini tuh si EunHyuk sama Shindong, biasalah soal makanan... Kau dimana sih Hyung?"

*author pov*

***di kamar mandi sekaligus ruang ganti***

"Ahhh! Kemana strawberry milk ku? Hae? Kau tau dimana strawberry milk yang tadi ku simpan di tasku?" teriakan Eunhyuk melengking saat menyadari strawberry milknya hilang.

"Anhi hyung, mungkin tadi kau udah meminumnya." Kata Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Hae, dimana Teuki hyung?" tanya Shindong yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana (?)

"Aku nggak tau, biar ku coba untuk meneleponnya." Donghae mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mencoba menelepon Leeteuk.

"Yeobosseo?" suara di seberang telepon.

"Ne hyung! Kau dimana?"

"Kau meminum strawberry milk-ku ya hyung?" Eunhyuk menunjuk sudut bibir Shindong yang terlihat belepotan susu. "Ahhh! Kau tau kan kalau aku harus minum strawberry milk setelah latihan!"

"Apa Hae? Kenapa di sana ribut sekali sih? Ada apa?" kata Leeteuk lagi.

"Nanti di dorm juga bisa kan?" kata Shindong santai.

"Aissshhh... Ini tuh si EunHyuk sama Shindong, biasalah soal makanan... Kau dimana sih Hyung?"

Tuuut... Tuut.. Telepon ditutup tiba-tiba.

"Persediaan di dorm habis tau! Itu satu-satunya yang tersisa!"

"Ahhh, kalian ini diamlah hyung! Leeteuk hyung jadi menutup teleponnya nih!" kata Donghae gusar. "Dimana coba dia... seharusnya kalau mau pergi pamitan dulu sama kita..."

"Tenanglah Hae, Leeteuk hyung bukanlah anak umur 5 tahun yang mudah hilang." Kata Yesung santai sambil merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Dan dia nggak sepertimu yang bakal mewek kalau terpisah sama kita saat berbelanja di departemen store, =P" kata Kyuhyun sadis pada Donghae.

"Dia pasti akan mengirimi kita sms, tenanglah..." tambah SungMin.

Dan benar saja, setelah SungMin mengatakan hal itu, Handphone Donghae berbunyi.

_From : Leeteuk hyung_

_Aku di balkon atas. Kemarilah..._

"Ayo ke balkon atas..." ajak Dongae, member lain mengikutinya keluar dari ruang ganti.

***sementara itu di ruang praktik***

"Aissshhh... dimana sih si maniak ayam itu? Menyusahkan saja... Masa sih dia lupa jalan kembali ke ruang praktik sampai nggak balik-balik kemari?" kata Key sambil mondar-mandir di ruang praktik.

"Iyaa tuh, kok lama banget sih? Udah ada 30 menitan nggak balik-balik..." tambah Jonghyun mulai bete karena nunggu daritadi.

"Apa kita cari saja dia hyung?" tanya Minho.

"Ne hyung. Coba kita cari..." kata Taemin yang langsung setuju dengan ide Minho.

"Awas saja kalau dia malah ketiduran di kloset! Ku masukin sekalian aja kepalanya ke kloset!" kata Key sadis sambil meremas jemarinya.

Anak-anak SHINee pun keluar dari ruang praktik untuk mencari hyungnya.

*Onew pov*

"Dasar chicken maniac! Kau menyusahkan sekali sih!" gerutu Key. Aku melihat member SHINee sedang mondar-mandir mencariku. Aishhh.. Keasyikan bersama dengan Leeteuk hyung membuatku melupakan latihan dengan mereka ... =="

"Ahh, itu Onew hyung!" teriak Taemin. Mereka menghampiriku, tapi ku lihat mata KiBum penuh dengan kobaran api. Lebih baik aku pasrah saja.

"Kau ini benar-benar hah! Bukannya segera ganti dan latihan malah menghilang selama berjam-jam! Cepat ganti baju!" kata KiBum sambil menjewer telingaku dan menggeretku meninggalkan balkon. Lihat saja Key, aku pasti bisa menjadi leader yang baik, dan posisi ini suatu saat akan terbalik! Aku yang akan menjewermu suatu saat nanti. Hahahaha...

Ku lihat Leeteuk hyung tertawa kecil melihatku yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan oleh KiBum. "Jaga leader kalian yah KiBum ah, Jonghyun ah, Minho ah, Taemin ah..." teriaknya lantang.

*Leeteuk pov*

Aku tersenyum simpul menatap hoobae-ku ini. Ahh, tingkah mereka lucu sekali, seakan nggak ada beban. JinKi ah... kau tau? Aku iri padamu, kalau bisa aku ingin menjadi seperti dirimu, yang nggak terlalu mengambil pusing dengan jabatan leadermu. Yang tetap mengeluarkan senyuman tulus tanpa tekanan...

"Hyung! Ayo pulang!" teriakan Ryeowook mengagetkanku.

"Kalian sudah selesai mandi?" tanya ku sambil merangkul Donghae dan Ryeowook. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Ayo cepatlah pulang, aku lapar nih!" kata Heechul.

"Ahh,, gimana kalau makan di Hyundai saja?" tawar Siwon.

"Aku malas kalau mengeluarkan uang. Uangku mau buat beli strawberry milk..." kata Eunhyuk.

"Kalau gratisan sih, aku mau! Hahaha," tambah Yesung.

"Iya, gratis deh. Nanti aku yang bilang sama Appa..." kata Siwon yakin.

"Yeaaahhhh! Makan gratiss! Cihuy!" teriak Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

Aku tersenyum menatap mereka. Tuhan... jagalah kami, jagalah Super Junior... jagalah Hankyung, Kibum dan KangIn juga... Dan tak lupa jagalah Henry dan Zhoumi...

.

.

.

.

.

*end*

Bingung mau bilang gimana lagi. Keep RCL aja deh ^^ mau belajar B. Prancis nih ^^


End file.
